Not History Yet - OneShot
by TheClockworkStarling
Summary: "It's nothing personal, Pruss, it's just that you don't really exist anymore." Russia said with a lazy shrug and a little smile, "You're dead." "Do I look dead to you?" Prussia OneShot! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!


"It's nothing personal, Pruss, it's just that you don't really exist anymore." Russia said with a lazy shrug and a little smile, "You're dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" Prussia snapped, unable to keep his anger unchecked.

"No, you don't, that's the problem. You're dead, but you're not." Russia said, glancing over his shoulder to where the other Allied sat, then to were Germany and Austria were. "Why are you still here Prussia? Why are you around, when you're not even a country anymore?"

Prussia clenched his fists and glared at the hardwood table, "You're drunk."

"I don't get drunk, you know that." Russia said, "Oh look, Germany is coming over, maybe he is what is keeping you alive. Do you think a weakened Germany would kill you, Prussia? How about Austria?"

Prussia stood so fast the table shook, he slammed his hands down on it before it tipped and leaned over Russia, "You touch either of them and you're as good as dead."

The whole room was frozen, waiting to see who would move first. Russia sat there, smiling gently up at Prussia, who towered over him, stone faced and pale.

"Prussia. We're leaving." Germany said, his tone low and stern.

"It's nothing personal." Russia said, in a voice that seemed to be reassuring, as if talking to a child, "It's just the truth."

"Prussia." Germany said again, "Leaving. Now."

Prussia stared down at Russia, then slowly straightened, turning then stalking toward the door. Germany and Austria followed him, neither looking at the rest of the room. The silence followed them out the door and into the corridor beyond.

Prussia didn't stop walking until he was out of the building and into the garden. Here he stopped and sat down on the ground in the middle of the path, absently picking up a stick. He looked at it then began to systematically peel the bark off of it. Prussia glared at the ground, ignoring Germany and Austria when they approached him. They said nothing, just stood a respectful distance away and he felt their concerned gaze. Prussia ignored them.

Russia had to go and say it. Of course it had to be Russia. Prussia was aware he didn't exist anymore, of course he was! How could he have not noticed? Prussia didn't know why he was still alive. Rome was gone and replaced by that idiot Italy and his annoying brother Romano. Ancient Greece was replaced by Greece and his own ancestor Germainia by himself, Austria and the Holy Roman Empire. Now that Germany had total control over his territory, it seemed only natural that Prussia disappear to what ever place countries went when they died. It made sense, so why was he still here?

It's not that Prussia wasn't grateful, he certainly like existing. Ever since he had been removed from the map, Prussia had enjoyed his life more than ever before. For the first time, he felt fleeting, venerable, and scared of whatever came next. Prussia had never realized how much he took being a country for granted until he didn't have it anymore. He was enjoying his time on Earth more than ever before and more than ever, he didn't want it to end. Prussia was happy. Prussia was enjoying himself. Prussia wasn't a country, but he certainly wasn't a human. He still didn't age, he still watched the humans around his grow older and die, that much hadn't changed. Prussia wasn't a country, but what was he?

"You're going to stain your uniform." Austria said.

Prussia looked at the stick he had been skinning and broke it between his fingers. He looked at the broken fragments of wood for a moment then threw them away. He looked over his shoulder to where his brother and oldest friend stood and couldn't help but smirk, "I know this cute girl at the dry cleaner's, she'll take care of it."

"It's good to know you are as much of an ass as ever." Austria said with a sigh and turned smartly marching away, back to the world meeting.

Gilbert stood and brushed himself off, then looked at Germany.

"Do you think they're right?" Prussia asked, letting himself sink back into his anger, "Do you think I shouldn't have come? That was what Russia said, he didn't see why I was there, I'm not a country so why did I come to the world meeting?"

Germany's stern mask softened, "No, I think you have every right to come. It's not like they are going to make you sit in the hallway with Sealand." Germany gave his older brother a small smile, "You once had the most powerful army in Europe. You are a nation, not being on the map, not having your own government, it doesn't change that you are a country."

Prussia grinned darkly, what Germany said was true. He had been here before, for a while he had been under Poland's control, then Austria, and even Russia for a bit. He remembered those days fondly, but they had been painful at the time. This wasn't anything new. Prussia nodded slowly, "Ya, you're right. You go on back, I'll be there in a minute."

Germany nodded and started back. Prussia watched his retreating form and glanced around at the garden that surrounded him. That nagging feeling in the back of his mind continued to tell him that his days were numbered, but the people were still taking care of him. France once said that countries were like a ship, the people the wind and the government the sails. He still had a wind behind him, he still was moving forward.

Prussia laughed quietly to himself, look at the mess he had made! At the world conference no less! He would have to think of a really good entrance so the other countries would know that he was still his awesome self. Yes, Russia's words had shaken him. The truth out in the open had been hard to take, but he would continue moving on. He didn't know why he was still here and part of him didn't care. He had every intention of enjoying his time here.

Prussia was no longer a country, but he wasn't history yet either.

 **Yeah! My first OneShot! Hope you liked it! Pretty Please Review!**


End file.
